Eclipse
by Sakura Akki
Summary: Edward is going to change Bella...but it's not in the same way that everyone is expecting. What's gonna happen when it causes a fight between the entire family? RATED M! SERIOUSLY M! very OOC
1. Homicidal Love

**This is a one shot I just thought of Please review.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I couldn't believe it. I was in shock. Edward was going to change me. I was so happy. But as I gazed around at the rest of the Cullens, none of them looked as happy for me as they should.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing from one Cullen to the next. "What is it?"

"He's going to change you Bella, but not in the way you think." Carlisle replied eyes down cast. _What?_ My mind raced. I didn't understand. Edward said he was going to change me. He promised!

"What do you mean not in the way I think? What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at Alice, searching for the answers she always gave me. But he face was impassive and hard.

"I'm sorry Bella. We're all sorry. None of us wanted it to be this way. We wanted Edward to change you the normal way but he wouldn't have it so-" Edward's grow cut her off. I glanced between the two of them, confused. Edward never growled at Alice. Ever.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Come with me." Without waiting for my response, he scooped me into his arms and ran to his room. I didn't realize what had happened until he set me down on his bed. Wait. A bed? My eyes widening, I realized that there was in fact a bed in Edward's room.

"Why on earth do you have a bed in your room Edward?" I asked, confused. He sighed, his eyes downcast. I got a foreboding chill and quietly whispered,

"You're not going to change me, are you?"

"No, not the way you want." My throat closed and I gasped for air. All I ever wanted was to be with him. Why could he not except that and just change me like he said he would. I hung my head, as my silent tears began to fall. Soon I was sobbing, heart-wrenching sobs that seemed to shatter my lungs with each breath. Edward tried to take me in his arms but I refused, sliding as far away from him as I could muster.

"Bella please." He begged trying to explain.

"NO!" I screamed, hysterical by that point. I shook my head over and over. _Why? WHY?_ I turned and ran to the door but Edward beat me there.

"Just let me explain Bella, please!" He cried his topaz eyes shifting in colour.

"Why should I? WHY? This was all I ever wanted! The only thing I ever asked of you! And you lied to me! YOU LIED!" I turned around and smacked him. I slapped him as hard as I possible could, right across the face. Then I heard a snarl. I knew that snarl. It was Edward's angry snarl. I looked up into his face and saw that his eyes had gone dark and cold. Dark and _angry_.

His arm went back then came forward and smacked me. I went flying into the wall. I let out a scream and it only increased when I made contact with the hard glass wall. The glass shattered and I went flying through the air and tumbled towards the Cullens back yard. Closing my eyes, I screamed as loud as I could and waited for the hard impact of the ground. But it never came.

I opened my eyes and found myself in Emmett's arms. His eyes were black as well. _From Rage_. He passed my off to Rosalie, who willingly took me in her arms. I was afraid of what I might find in her eyes, so I kept mine downcast. Emmett snarled as Edward silently and softly landed on the ground in front of us.

"What are you trying to do? Kill her? Change her the right way Edward! Don't put her through this! I won't LET you put HER through THIS!" He let out the fiercest howl I had ever heard in my life. I let out a whimper and Rosalie held me closer, trying in vain to give me comfort.

"I won't! This is the only way! You don't realize it! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME!" Edward screamed. His musical voice was twisted and I hardly recognised it.

"Give her to me." He hissed at Rosalie, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't you DARE Rosalie!" Emmett snarled. Rosalie's arms began to shake. Why was Emmett doing this? Why was _Edward_ doing this? Did he hate me that much? Was _this_ the only way he could get rid of me?

I jumped down from Rosalie's arms and slowly walked towards Edward. Emmett howled and shoved me to the sided, causing a growl so fierce to emit from Edward's chest. The next thing I knew Rosalie was screaming and they were on each other. Rolling on the ground, snapping at each other. Jasper ran out of the house with Carlisle close at his heels. The both ran and grabbed Emmett and pulled him away from Edward. Emmett continued to struggle and the two were having trouble holding him.

"She deserves a choice Edward! SHE HAS A CHOICE!" Emmett erupted. He let out a bone-chilling howl and took off towards a distant part of the woods. Rosalie shivered and followed. Jasper and Carlisle slowly backed away leaving me with my one true love and at the moment, my worst fear.

He stood in front of me panting. I looked up at him and shivered when I saw his eyes had not changed. He stared at me, his jaw clenched.

"He's right," Edward said his voice almost silent. "You have a choice. I will only turn you immortal one way and that is the way I am attempting now. So you either chose to be immortal or human. Which one is it? Do you want this?" His eyes seemed to calm as he spoke. I answer truthfully, from my heart.

"Yes. This is what I want. I want to be immortal. With you." I watched his heart break in his eyes. I realized later that that was not the answer he wanted. He approached me slowly and embraced me so hard I thought my bones were going to be crushed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "So sorry. I'll understand if you leave afterwards. I'll always love you. Remember that."

He pulled away from me then. He grabbed my side and flung me swiftly over his shoulder. I gasped as the air was flung out of my chest and he raced back up to his room.

"I'm sorry." It was the last thing he said to me for the next three weeks but maybe it was better that way.

He threw me down on his bed and attacked. I was so terrified, I forgot how to move. My heart froze in my chest. What was he doing? He tore off my clothing until I was naked before him. I watched him rip off his own clothing, still oblivious to what was happening. It wasn't until I saw the tear drop from his left eye that I realized what he was doing.

I gasped as he entered me. My skin tore and bled. I cried out his name as he kept thrusting, going harder and deeper with each one. As he released, I screamed. My heart was breaking in my chest. I felt it as each piece cracked off and shattered. It was as battered as my own body. The tears were flowing and before I realized it, I was alone. Edward was gone. I gathered my clothes and slipped into them without making a sound. I slipped from the room and down the stairs wordlessly. I didn't know what to think. I was destroyed inside and out. _Why? WHY?_ As I passed the kitchen, I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw all of the Cullens except one staring at me.

"Bella." Carlisle whispered, horror clearly written on his face. I lowered my head. Slipped on my shoes and ran out of the house. I saw what had scared them when I got to my car. My face and neck was covered in bruises and small cuts. I could barely see as I drove home. My tears blurred my vision. I entered my house and collapsed into my bed. Charlie came upstairs and became enraged when he saw my face. He demanded to know who did it but left as soon as I started screaming. He knew I wasn't going to answer him. I heard his door slam and I stared bawling. I never met for him to be mad at me too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few weeks at school were interesting to say the least. Everyone was terrified of my bruises and I got plenty of stares. It didn't help the rumours much that _all_ of the Cullens were absent from school. I ignored the comment and floated through the weeks that passed in a daze. Soon enough everyone new to avoid me altogether. It wasn't until the three weeks had pass that I received the news. I won't call it good new but I won't call it bad either.

My dad rushed my to the hospital when he found me at home clutching the toilet for dear life. Once at the hospital, my dad practically dragged into the hospital. I was not looking forward to seeing Carlisle again. Once inside, a nurse led us down a long hallway and into Carlisle's private office. The nurse took some blood then said that Dr. Cullen would be with us in a moment.

Carlisle walked through the door and gazed down at me sadly.

"I knew I'd be seeing you soon, but I did not expect it to be for this." My jaw tightened and I became very tense. What was that supposed to mean?

"I have your blood test results and they are very surprising." I continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"You're pregnant Bella."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry I was going to make this a one shot but nope. Don't worry the next chapter will finish it but I had to leave it on this type of cliff-hanger! Lot's of love plz review!**


	2. Important Message

Authors Note:

Yes I know Edward is out of Character and it was an extreme…but I was listening to "Show me Love" by Tatu. Good song! Both the Russian and English version but that is not the point. I promise everything will be explained in the last chapter! Also I just figured out that you can connect this Short Story to my other Twilight fanfic "Harvest Moon"! But if you are going to read "Harvest Moon" I warn you there will be spoilers in it if you haven't read Twilight's sequel New Moon.

BTW here is my disclaimer for the entire story. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight or New Moon….though I wish I owned Edward! But doesn't everybody?

Hugges and Kisses

Lucifelle AKA Sakura Akki

P.S.

Thank you

bobbie joe

alexlovemetal

TheirNothingInside

socksE-B4ev

1stepbehind29

pixstar036

IHeartTwilightLemons (Me too -)

jojo

ninjachick

In-Love-With-Forever

EDWARD CULLEN dazzles me (btw he does that to everybody)

Thank you all for reviewing….Btw can someone tell me what OOC means??? I new and can be really stupid when tired or hyper.


	3. Tangled Mess

**KK this should finish it! BTW this story is the prequel to Harvest Moon soo yah! Lol! To the ppl who reviewed. U guys are funny! U we telling me to update while I was writing the ending! Lol! Btw I know Edward seems a little out of character and really cruel but it will be revealed why soon! Hope you like it! Sakura Akki**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're pregnant Bella."

My stomach dropped. I felt the heat rush to my face and tears spring to my eyes. _Pregnant_. Me. And with-. My eyes widened in realization. I looked up a Carlisle, not understanding. Charlie was on his feet, his face beet red, yelling his lungs off but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything. I was completely numb from the inside out. This wasn't possible.

"Dad," I said quietly, my voice surprisingly steady. "I want to talk to Dr. Cullen alone." I said the last word coldly and he got the message. He turned on his heel and strode from the office without another word. I stood up and shut the door behind him. I didn't want anyone to over hear.

"How?" was my first question. Carlisle just shook his head.

"I have no idea." He sighed, burying his head in his hands. I felt slightly taken aback. I had never seen Carlisle look so defeated before. _Ever_.

"Dr. Carlisle?" I asked my voice low. His head snapped up so fast, I thought it was going to snap right off his neck.

"Don't call me Doctor anymore Bella."

The silence that followed was so painful; it was like a thousand pins stabbing at my heart. It was because of that silence that I knew one thing for certain.

"We are not telling Edward." My voice was shockingly cool. Carlisle obviously noticed, for his confusion was blatantly writing in his topaz eyes. I lowered my head, ashamed.

"He doesn't need to know." I almost whispered. Carlisle face grew dark.

"Of course he needs to know!" He almost shouted, struggling for control. "It is his child! He needs to know."

"But he's not going to. Is he, Dr. Cullen?" My voice betrayed my intentions in the exact way I hoped.

"What do you mean by that?"

I gave Carlisle a small smile.

"I mean he doesn't have to know. He doesn't want me, Carlisle. I know that now. And I am not going to force myself on him with a baby. I'll pretend to get a new boyfriend so when the pregnancy starts to show, he can think that it is the new guy's. And you will tell him no different. Doctor/Patient Confidentiality Agreement, right?" I raised my eyebrow at him asking a silent question.

He nodded his head, understanding. I stood up.

"Thank you for seeing me Dr. Cullen. I'll phone to book an appointment for a check up. Thank you again." I said as I was leaving the room. As I walked down the hall, I turned to look back and saw Dr. Carlisle staring after me sadly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That is the reason why I got caught up with Jefferson. Jefferson Gray was a guy from my school. I chose him because I knew Edward would take the most notice of him. When Edward and I made it public that we were dating Jefferson was the only guy who didn't back down and stop flirting with me. So the Monday following my doctor's appointment, I began to respond to his flirting attempts. Many student s noticed and yet once again, I was the talk of the school. Not that I minded much this time. I caught Edward glaring at me, one day after the rumours about me and Jefferson started floating. Though it almost broke my heart, I kept my face blank and turned away.

The days flew by and soon I was four months along. I wasn't really trying to keep track but something inside of me wasn't going to let me forget. Charlie had phoned Renée and I had gotten a sever guilt trip from her. She phoned almost every day now, just to check in. Charlie joked every time that if she didn't stop he was going to disconnect the phone, but it was an empty threat. Jefferson was very attentive and seemed like the perfect guy. But I soon found that my assumption of him was wrong. _Dead wrong_.

One very sunny afternoon, I stayed back after school to finish a paper I had due later in the week. I had just finished and was walking away from my locker heading towards the stairs when Jefferson came up from behind me and shoved me into a wall. My eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing?

"I know you're still in love with him." He hissed his voice so low it terrified me. "But you're mine now!" He crushed himself up against me and my heart raced for the baby's safety.

"Get off me!" I yelled but it did no good. He was not going to let go. Panic froze in my lungs when his hands started exploring. I knew what he was planning.

"NO!" I screamed flinging my arms at him. Suddenly, he went flying backwards, down the flight of stairs and into the wall and the bottom of that flight. I stood froze to the spot, appalled. Did I do that? No, I couldn't have. It must have been-

_The baby_.

Shaking my head, I turned on my heel and walked away as fast as I could. I had to see Carlisle. But he would be at the house right now. Or worse…hunting. My panic started to overwhelm me and I took off running full speed. Soon I had no clue where I was but I still hadn't stopped running. It was as if my feet knew where I need to be. Suddenly I came to a stop. Looking up, I saw the Cullens' house looming before me. _How in the world?_ Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. The baby. I was tapping into the baby's abilities. Fear froze in my throat. If the baby was this powerful in the womb… I shuddered at the thought. Hopefully Carlisle would be able to help, if he was there to help. I walked slowly, on purpose, not wanting to chance running again. Stepping up onto the porch my heart stopped.

I couldn't go in the house. I couldn't! Not after all that had happened. I hung my head, my pain filling me to the brim. I bit my lip and raised my hand in order to knock on the door, but I stopped myself. If I was carrying one of them, why in the world did I have to knock? Or show any curticey at all for that matter. Especially after what _he_ did to me. Shaking my head, I ran full blast at the door. With my newly found speed, I opened the door and sped through the house and into the kitchen to face a very startled Cullen family.

"Is this because of the baby?" I demanded, staring only at Carlisle. I dared not chance looking at the others. Carlisle just smiled at me.

"Baby?" I heard Alice whisper. Underneath her words I could hear _his_ shallow intake of breath. Once again, it became hard for me to breathe.

"Yes Alice, she said baby." Carlisle said addressing everyone. My eyes never left him. What was he getting at?

"You see four short months ago, Bella and Charlie dropped into the hospital because Bella was sick to her stomach and very dizzy. Well after reading the blood test I discovered the Bella was in fact pregnant." I heard a suppressed growl come from _his_ direction. Carlisle answered the growl without even looking at him.

"Don't bother hoping that some other guy got to her first Edward. It's yours."

"But how." he growled in response. It brought tears to my eyes just to hear his words. I suddenly realized how much I still wanted him, even after all that he had done.

"I began to wonder that too. So I went up north, searching for the answers. And I got them." He concluded lamely. We all stared at him, impatient. He glanced around before uttering an amused "What?"

"Are you not going to tell us what you discovered?" I heard Jasper snap. He, along with everyone else, was most likely very testy because of the whole ordeal.

"Of course I will. Now where was I?" He asked gazing around. When his eyes landed on me he continued.

"When I was up north, I talked with Yame, a new member of the coven up there. He is almost as old as I am and he had come by a case like this only once before. It can sometime happen, where a boy is transformed when he is too young and storage of sperm can build up and last for centuries. It does disappear, but only after the said boy has had intercourse. And so when our Edward had intercourse, his sperm, having been deprived for centuries, were intent on reaching the prize. And low and behold, they found it. In Bella." He concluded nodding his head towards me.

I stared at Carlisle, still confused. Glancing around for the first time, I saw that the others, even _he_ understood.

"Umm, Carlisle," I said, suddenly realizing that I had called him by only his first name for the first time.

"Yes?" he turned to me questioningly. Obviously he noticed it too.

"Well, there is one thing I still don't get. Why do I have powers? Can I tap into the baby's abilities or something?" Everyone glance over at Edward. I shivered, subconsciously knowing where this was going.

Edward stepped towards me, but I backed away, scared.

"Bella." He whispered his eyes full of pain. _No! He has no right to feel that pain_.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head, his eyes full of shame. I stepped towards him my heart aching.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Why?" His head dropped even lower and he began to cry. On am impulse, I ran to him and tried to hold him but he shrugged out of my grasp.

"Why?" I raised my voice, almost having to rip the words out of my throat. "Why?"

"Why, Bella?" Edward hissed. "Why? BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO, THAT'S WHY!" he roared. The fury and pain almost ripped through my flesh. I could feel the empty viens in his body convulsing with rage. My own blood began to pound in my ears and tears came dangerously close to falling. He had no right to be angry with me.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO RAPE ME!" I screamed, hurling those deadly words at him viciously. He let out a piercing howl but that didn't stop me. I just started screaming, letting out everything I had kept inside for months.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS! I DON'T WANT TO BE A TEEN MOTHER! I DON'T WANT A BABY THAT MIGHT GROW UP TO BE A MIX-BREED! I DIN'T EVEN WANT KIDS! I JUST WANTED TO BE WITH YOU AND BE A VAMPIRE! WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE! I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED!" I had my mouth open and was read to fire off more words of hate but stopped as soon as his statement registered in my mind.

"I'm a vampire?" I murmured breathlessly. Edward nodded silently. The rest of the Cullens, who had remained frozen in their spots while we had fought, started to slowly inch away, in order to give us space. Getting frustrated with their attempts to keep us oblivious to their exit, I screamed,

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" and with that, they vanished, leaving me and Edward alone to sort out the tangled mess of our broken hearts.


	4. The Beginning

**Hey, Sry I know I said that the last chapter would end it but I couldn't help extending it. THIS will be the FINAL chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review and tell me what you think!! And if you have any question, I will answer them all.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So..." I began. I had never been madder in my life. Edward sighed and collapsed onto a chair. My immediate instinct was to rush over to him and see if he was alright, and it took all my strength in order to stay where I was.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly. My anger melted slightly.

"I shouldn't have put you through that, but you wanted it." He turned away from me. I turned him back so that I could scream in his face,

"I wanted it? I WANTED IT? YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO RAPE ME, AND GIVE ME NO EXPLAINATION? HELL NO, I DID NOT WANT THAT." My breath was shallow in my lungs and I was panting from the rage that had come back full force.

"You were the one who said you wanted to become one of us. And I made you one didn't I?" I was about to scream again but his words penetrated me somehow. Yes I had wanted to become a vampire, but not that way.

"I don't understand." I whispered my voice so low I could hardly hear myself. "I wanted to become a vampire but I wanted you to bite me. I was ready for that. I was ready to go through the days of pain in order to transform. I wasn't ready for the months of hating you, feeling pathetic and miserable. I wasn't ready for a pregnancy. I wasn't."

My eyes began to fill up with tears and as much as I fought them I knew there would be no way I could stop them from falling. So I stopped trying. I just let go. All the pain I'd felt, all the misery, the heartache was washed away as I cried. Edward reached for me, but drew back, unsure. I turned and buried myself in his arms, craving his touch more than anything I had ever wanted in my life. That is when Edward told me the full extent of what he had done.

"You are still human Bella. You can still bleed, still eat, still breathe. But you have vampire abilities like our speed and our immortality. I didn't bite you because-" he sighed before continuing.

"I didn't want to take your soul away. When you get bitten, to me it seems like your soul is being sucked out and I couldn't do that to you because I love you so much and being human is what I love about you. I never wanted you to lose that. So I went through all the books Carlisle had in his office and I found a way to transform you but keep you human. None of the others liked it but it was the only way I was ever going to change you." He took another unneeded breath and began again.

"The other way to change for a female was to take their virginity forcefully. I couldn't tell you because then you would probably been willing. And I was so horrible because I didn't want you to catch on. It was so hard. I could smell your blood but-" He closed his eyes and hung his head. I finally understood. He had raped me in order to change me and he had felt horrible about it because I had felt horrible. And the reason he had been so rough was because he had to be forceful and the smell of my blood had been driving me nuts.

"I understand." I said. There was a long silence, in which Edward stared at me incredulously. I leaned towards him and brushed my lips against his. His eyes widened before he shut them and responded. That kiss was everything all our other kisses before had not been. It was full of passion and neither of us pulled back. Our tongues danced and my heart beat wildly, just to be in his embrace again. Edward's arms came around me and pulled me into him. Moaning I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back just as fiercely. When I finally had to pull away because I needed air, I saw something that I had never seen before.

"Edward!" I gasped, "Your eyes. They're green." And so they were. The topaz colour had faded to his natural emerald green.

"That is what happens when a vampire finds true love." He whispered back. The topaz colour was returning but I never forgot that moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

In the weeks that followed I discover many things about my transformation. I could still block out the powers of other vampires as well as levitate objects as well as myself. I also discovered that I could still bleed. At first when I got the paper cut, I tensed immediately expecting the others to become hungry. Yet none of them so much as blinked. When I asked why, Carlisle explained that I could still bleed and thought I still smell good to them, I didn't smell appetizing. I was amazed.

In May, I had a healthy baby girl that Carlisle delivered himself. It made me sad to give her up but I had decided. I knew it would be extremely difficlt for a child to grow up and then surpass her parent's age so Edward and I decided to put her up for adoption. She was adopted by a nice family that soon moved out of Forks, so I knew I would most likely never see her again. But then again the cosmos work in mistirous ways so I could never be positive.

Edward and I were married in town with all our friends and family with us. We graduated and decided to both go off to College so that we could get jobs to help support everyone. Our Honeymoon was fantastic as for our life together….well….it had just begun.

**THE END**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well the story is over but the sequel is just beginning. Review and tell me what you think! If you are still confused or have any questions just message me and I will answer them. Thank you all. **

**Lots of Love Sakura Akki**


	5. My Last Laugh

BREAKING DAWN SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

for all those who said it was impossible for Bella to get pregnant by Edward.

Ha ha ha! :P all in good natured fun tho :P

Thanks for all who commented!! 


End file.
